Shave Another Day
by Totally Wicked
Summary: Yes, yet another one-shot! And yes, this is a 'SHAVE' story! Part of it was a challenge from sunflowerobi's Yahoo group! Something horrible happens, leaving Kagome terrified! Don't let it be.. death?R/R! NOW EDITED!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co, so all of us can cry together!

****

Shave Another Day

One-Shot: Never Dying

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm answering the challenge from sunflowerobi's group, and I'm proud to say that this is another one of TW's crazy "Shave" stories! You might want to read one of my "Shave" stories to kinda/sorta understand this! The first part of the story was written by sunflowerobi (I think). This will be very short and could be considered the beginning to "WHEW! Close Shave!" Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Kouga stopped in front of Kagome, carefully observing her state. "What's wrong, Kagome? What's the matter?"

When she didn't answer, he tried again. "What did that dog-turd do to you?!" he demanded.

Suddenly, tears swelled up in Kagome's eyes as an ironic smile plastered itself on her face. Her face looked so forlorn as if she had lost it. "and....dead...he's...dead..." She gave a small giggle, the movement causing her body to shake violently. "...hehehehe....he's....dead..." 

As if she had just noticed that he's there, Kagome looked up into Kouga's teal-blue eyes. "...heheheh...it's… he's dead....." This time, however, more tears swelled up in her eyes instead of the giggle. 

Her eyes turned icy and full of hatred. "DAMN HIM!! DAMN THAT STUPID MONKY BY THE NAME OF NARAKU!! DAMN HIM!!"

"...him...! Damn him...! Damn him...!" The valley echoed.

Kouga winced as the force of the echo hit him. "Kagome..."

However, Kagome was not finished. "DAMN that Naraku!! I swear I'll skin him alive!" She kept on cursing and swearing on what she would do with the said evil baboon.

---------------------------------------------------

(My part)

Kouga stared at the traumatized girl in front of him. "K-kagome... What did he do to you?"

Kagome started laughing like crazy. "Do? DO?! What did he DO?"

Kouga was now starting to get worried. "Kagome, you have to tell me!"

Suddenly, a howl of wind was rushed upon them. There stood Inu Yasha, in his full glory. However, he was panting like crazy!

He held out a brand new razor. "Kagome... H-here... I got it as... f-fast as I c-could."

Kagome jumped at the sight of Inu Yasha. "YES! I thought he was dead! Thank you, thank you!"

She ran to Inu Yasha and grabbed... the razor? 

Kouga looked at the crazy couple. "What happened? Why was she going all weird? If you had to do with this, dog-turd, I'll tear your guts out!"

Inu Yasha sat down, still panting. "Naraku stole... K-kagome's little knife thing... He took it..."

"Huh?"

Inu Yasha jumped up. "He... used it... on his hairy legs..."

Kouga's eyes widened. "That's horrible!"

"It was scary..."

Kagome hugged the razor. "I thought you died, old friend!" she murmured.

Kouga nodded with deep understanding. "Yes, I know what she means. I mean, my beautiful legs… Without the razor…"

"Naraku is a bastard to take it!" Inu Yasha said, his eyes blazing like topazes. 

At the sound of "Naraku", Kagome jumped up. "Naraku? NARAKU?! Where is that bastard? I'm going to kill him!"

"It's okay Kagome… We'll find Naraku sooner or later. We'll avenge the razor!" Inu Yasha comforted. 

"YES!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Naraku's palace…

Naraku examined his legs. They were hairy again! How could this have happened? How could he ever be rid of this curse…?

Hissing under his breath, he muttered, "Soon… I'll be back, Inu Yasha! And this time… I'll victor over these legs!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was it? Good? Bad? Well, you must all tell me! Review! Go! Did you have fun reading?

****

Responses to Reviews:

Konu Hatasha: Lame? Me? NEVER! My stories have to be exciting or I'll die of boredom! I'm glad you liked it, though!

****

Tatsu: HAHAHA! That's so funny! I loved your review so much! It totally made me laugh! Let's kill Money Boy! PS: I don't think there are baboons in Japan, so where'd Naraku get his?

Ari Sky: Doctor Pepper! Yummy! Very pathetic, ain't it?

****

Sunflowerobi: Angst I'm getting better at. Maybe I'll try to do your challenge again later, but how it's really supposed to be… Maybe… Yeah, I had to cut out some parts, cuz the plor wouldn't have worked if I didn't… OKAY about the ficcies thing! Do you want any of my fics, though? I think most of them are crap…


End file.
